Previously, micropipettes have been used for administering small quantities of medicinal liquid. When micropipettes are used, the medicinal liquid must be kept in larger storage containers from which the micropipettes can be filled. Medicinal fluids which are easily contaminated or which are very expensive to produce (e.g., interferon solutions) cannot be stored in this way; therefore, they cannot be administered by means such as micropipettes.